


Book of NASCAR One-Shots

by Michalla_Lynn



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, all the drivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michalla_Lynn/pseuds/Michalla_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots that have nothing to do with each other because my goals is to get at least one chapter of every possible pair. Please send in requests through the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan Blaney/Chase Elliott

“Chaaase whyyyy.”

“Because you know how Penske hates it.”

“It’s so stupid Brad and Joey are allowed to practically have sex in front of cameras but I’m not even  
allowed to hold my boyfriend’s hand.” Ryan groans flopping back onto the bed.

“I know but you like your ride at Wood Brothers and at the moment financially if Penske doesn’t like   
you, the Brothers can’t afford to hire you… or in this case, continue to pay you.”

“I just think it’s ridiculous that the only reason he doesn’t approve of you is because you drive for   
Hendrick.” Ryan sags back and just lets out huge sigh before standing up,

“Come on we better get out there for the driver’s meeting.”

“Do you think he’d be mad if we sat by each other during that? I mean no fans…”

Chase shakes his head. “You know he’ll have a cow.”

Ryan sighs and walks out behind Chase as they make their way to the driver’s tent. Upon arrival, they   
split ways. Ryan sits next to Joey and Chase takes a seat between Kasey and Dale.

“What not going to sit with lover boy?” Dale asks snickering.

“No, you know how Penske feels about it,” Chase says drooping in his seat as the safety guys come in.  
Kasey rests his hand on Chase’s shoulder glancing over at the Gibbs boys.

‘That’s right Kasey knows how you feel… kind of.’ Chase thinks remembering how when Kasey and   
Denny first came out Joe Gibbs put his foot down. It took the two men four years before Denny knew  
Gibbs couldn’t afford to drop him and the two were able to come out.

After the meeting, all the drivers headed back to the motorcoach lot to have family or personal time   
before all the race preparations had to start in two hours.

Chase and Ryan stayed in Chase’s motorhome talking and laughing and playing video games until   
they had to leave.

“Good Luck,” Chase says kissing Ryan’s cheek as they leave the motorhome.

“I’ll come visit you in victory lane,” Ryan replies before getting on the golf cart with Joey and Brad.

Chase walks down to Dale’s motorcoach to wait with Jimmie and Kasey before the four guys make   
their way to the track.

Chase smiles at Ryan as they get into their cars, starting on the same row had some benefits.

Three hours later Chase makes his way to Victory Lane after a twelfth place finish and claps him on   
the back leaning in to tell him in his ear so he could hear.

“I knew you could win. Keep it up and maybe I can kiss you by the end of the season.” Ryan smiles   
and laughs so everyone thinks it was some joke.


	2. Kasey Kahne/Denny Hamlin

Kasey groans sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes glancing at the clock, 5:12. Taylor hadn’t woken them up  
this many times in one night since she was eight months. Kasey climbs out of bed and walks into the room  
down the hall.

“Tay-Tay what’s wrong cutie,” Kasey asks as he picks her up. Three-year-old Taylor just cried.

“Daddy can’t help you till you say where it hurts,” Kasey says sweetly again; This time, he at least gets Taylor  
to point at her ear. He sighs knowing that she probably has another ear infection. 

As he turns to take her into the bathroom to get the ear drops he hears a smaller cry from down the hall.

Kasey closes his eyes, Tanner. Feeling arms wrap around him he sags into them.

“I’ll get him. He’s probably just in need of a diaper change.” Denny says before making his way to their  
seven-month-old son’s room. 

Kasey takes Taylor into the bathroom and sits her on the counter grabbing the bottle from the cupboard.

“Okay, Tay you know how this goes,” Kasey says. Taylor nods and tilts her head left while Kasey drops the  
antibiotics in, then tilts her head right so he can do it to the other ear. 

After the bottle is put away Taylor wants down off the counter and walks to her brother’s room, Kasey right on  
her heels.

When the two get in the room they see Tanner sitting up in the middle of the floor giggling while Denny is playing  
peek-a-boo with him.

“What happened to just a diaper change?” Kasey asks trying not to laugh as both boys look up. Tanner laughs harder  
falling onto his back and wiggling his feet in the air.

“I put him back in his crib but he wouldn’t stop crying,” Denny says picking up the little boy. Kasey picks up Taylor and  
the two carry the kids into their room and set them on the bed.

With the two kids in the middle, the adults lay on the outside. The family all fall asleep slowly.

Kasey smiles down at his kids and husband and falls asleep, the last to do so.


	3. Daniel Suarez/Erik Jones

Daniel pushes himself up on his hands stretching his arms out looking   
down at the man below him, both breathing heavily. 

“That was amazing.” The dark-brown haired man says looking up into  
Daniel’s eyes.

“If only you could keep up with me like that on the track,” Daniel  
comments leaning down and kissing Erik before he can retort.

“But if I did that you’d complain about me beating you all the time.”  
Erik smugly says giving Daniel his signature smirk. 

Daniel leaned down to kiss him again when one of their phones go off.  
Both men groan grabbing for their phones. Erik answers his.

“Yeah, Chris what do you want?” Erik asks. Chris Gabehart says something  
that Daniel can’t quite hear but by the look on Erik’s face, he has to go  
into the shop early. 

“So how bad would it be if I didn’t show up for another two hours?” Erik  
says. After a moment, he groans rolling out of bed. Daniel laughs which  
he soon regrets realizing Erik put Chris on speaker so he could dress.

“Erik who’s there with you?” Chris asks. Daniel chuckles again. Erik smirks  
over at Daniel before winking.

“Ah shit man what’s your name again?” Erik asks as he pulls his pants up  
buttoning them.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been screaming my name for the last half  
hour and you can’t remember it?” Daniel asks lowering his voice.

“Oh… Jackson. His name is Jackson Chris.” Erik says pulling his shirt over  
his head. By this time Daniel has started to dress as well. 

“Erik are you kidding me?!?!?! What is Daniel going to do when he finds  
out?” Chris screams into the phone.

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him,” after both boys are fully dressed  
Erik continues, “okay Jackson get out I have to go to work. I’ll be there  
in fifteen minutes Chris.

After the two boys hang up their phone they die laughing.

“I can’t believe…” Erik tries to start but can’t get any more out.

“We should show up in different vehicles.” Daniel comments.

Smirking boys make their way to their cars and drive to Joe Gibbs.  
Erik arrives first and talks to Chris and the guys by the main doors of  
the shop. Ten minutes after Erik’s arrival Daniel comes in. 

Before going over to his team he swings by and gives Erik a kiss on  
the cheek. Chris is dead silent. After Daniel passes Erik turns to him.

“What?” He asks before walking over to the car. What the poor crew chief  
doesn’t know is both boys have the biggest smirks on their faces.


End file.
